Bearing cages for rolling-element bearings generally comprise two side rings that are axially spaced from each other via bridges. The bridges here are disposed successively in a circumferential direction of the bearing cage and form pockets for receiving rolling elements. Such a bearing cage holds the rolling elements at a spacing due to their arrangement in the pockets, in order to make possible a better rolling behavior.
In operation, bearing cages are greatly stressed mechanically by friction-, shear-, and tensile-forces, and they are therefore generally configured one-piece and produced, for example, from steel plate.
However, if an axial mounting of the bearing cage to a bearing position is not possible, such as, for example, with roller-supported one-part crankshafts, which are usually constructed angled, then the use of one-part bearing cages is not possible.
Split bearing cages are known from the prior art for such bearing cages. However, it is disadvantageous with these bearing cages that in assembly they have a non-uniformly round outer contour, which leads to imbalances of the bearing cage in operation. Furthermore non-uniformly distributed forces thereby act on the bearing cage, with the result that a failure of the bearing cage and thus a total failure of the bearing may result.